ACable
ACable '''(short for '''Austrio Cable) was a cable provider in Austrio operational from 1964 until 2017, when it was absorbed into Comcast and was rebranded as Comcast Austrio. It is most well known for being the first major cable operator. Originally a independent cable service from it's creation in 1964 until it was acquired by Comcast in 2011, the company launched several international endeavors, such as bringing cable television to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) in 1976, widely expanding television usage in the Eastern Bloc and other communist nations like China and Mongolia during the early 1980's, and bringing cable television to a typical American home during the mid 80's. It launched several international subsidiaries, such as ACable CCCP (1976-1989) (USSR), ACable Eastern Europe (1982-1987) (Warsaw Pact members besides the USSR), ACable Japan (1987-2001), ACable South Korea (1996-1998) and ACable America (1998-2011). ACable pulled out of the USSR in 1989, and out of Eastern Europe in 1987. It also pulled out of Japan following a series of controversies in 2001 and South Korea just 2 years after it was introduced to South Korea, in 1998. ACable America was absorbed into Xfinity and Comcast in 2011, when ACable was bought by Comcast. ACable had previously filed for bankruptcy in 2008 due to it's declining viewer rate to DirecTV Austrio and Dish Network Austrio, in the final quarter of 2008, it was reported that ACable had lost more than it had gained, putting it into a death spiral. After receiving heavy loans from Comcast and the Austrio Bankruptcy Court, ACable went out of bankruptcy in 2009 and started to make more than it lost. However, it started to suffer heavy losses in the third quarter of 2010, reportedly reported $897,500 of the companies $5,000,000 in losses in the final quarter of 2010. The company filed for bankruptcy again on January 5, 2011, but this time it wouldn't recover. The company continued to report operating losses until June 2011, when the CEO of ACable announced that ACable would not be able to remain operational whatsoever by August if they didn't find a buyer. ACable filed for the highest level of bankruptcy in Austrio the following day and began looking for a buyer, Comcast, a long-time trading ally with ACable, and heavily linked with ACable, bought ACable the day they began looking for a buyer. It was announced that ACable had become a subsidiary of Comcast on June 25, 2011. They began phasing out the ACable America brand in July 2011, shutting down ACable's operations in America altogether on October 25, 2011. They began phasing out ACable branding in the Pacific Islands and Oceania the following Spring, before announcing that they were phasing out the ACable brand in 2013, however, due to the Minster of the Media of Austrio needing to approve the deal, they put the deal on hold until a Minister that was pro-phasing out ACable came to office. On July 11, 2014, the Minister of the Media resigned and a pro-Comcast one was elected. They approved the deal to phase out ACable as a brand on July 25, 2014. However, ACable was very slowly phased out, finally being phased out on December 31, 2017. The following day, Comcast Austrio launched.